Soul eater one shot lemons
by LemonOneshots
Summary: Several Soul Eater Boys x reader and other characters and OCs. WARNING A LOT OF LEMONS.
_**Maka is 19 in this story**_

 **Crona's Pov**

"I don't know how deal with this" Crona said looking at the big bulge coming from his black dress. "All I did was think of Maka" He said to himself.

 **Maka's Pov**

Crona never showed up to class and I was worried, he never skipped class. "Do you know where Crona is" I asked Soul, looking around. "No but he might be inside his room" Soul said. "O I never thought of that" I said. "Idiot" Soul mumbled. "Maka-" Maka started to say. "O god" soul said backing away. "Chop" Maka finished hitting Soul with the nearest book. "I'll go visit him" I said storming off leaving Soul on the floor rolling around and rubbing his head.

I walked down the long dark hallway, looking at every crack and brick. "How the hell does he live here" I said to myself while looking for the large metal door. I finally found the door and I knocked on the door hearing the metallic clank. "Crona are you in there" I asked. "Go away" I heard Crona say from inside the room. "Why" I said knocking again. "I can't deal with this" I heard him whisper to himself. "What can't you deal with" I asked worried. "I have a problem" Crona said. "What is the problem" I asked twirling my thumbs around. "Um… I would rather you see I don't know how to say it" Crona said. He opened the door, I heard the scratching sound of metal and rock. Crona peaked his head out. I saw Crona's dress was off and I saw his slightly toned muscles and blushed. Crona must have saw me blushing because he cocked his head to the side in a cute way. "Are you going to tell me what to do about my problem" He asked in his cute and high-pitched voice. "Ye-Yea" I said my face becoming even more red.

I walked into his room and looking away from his slightly toned body. I sat down on his bed still looking away. He grabbed my hand I felt as he put it on something hard and big. It felt like it was covered by some clothing. I looked behind me my face even more red from what I thought it was. I saw my hand was on his boner that he was having that was covered by his boxers. I pulled my hand away quickly "Wh-What are you doing" I asked. "You said you would help me and this is what I need help with" He said. "That is called a boner it is when you get excited a-and your penis stands up" I said. "Isn't a penis used for something called sex" Crona said. I mentally face palmed 'Of course he doesn't know what sex is, he doesn't even know what a boner is' I thought. "What is sex and how do I get rid of this" Crona said pointing to his boner. "That is a boner" I said looking away blushing "And you get rid of it by not being excited".

"Is there any other way" Crona asked. "Yea but…" Maka said. "But what" Crona said cocking his head to the side. "The other way is..well...masterbating" I said blushing more. "What is that" Crona said. I mentally facepalmed...again. "I'll show you" I said. I grabbed the top of his boxers and slowly pulling them down. I saw as his long member extend out. I grabbed his member in my hands and almost squealed at touching it. Crona let out a low moan.

"Maka what is this reaction" Crona said biting his lower lip to hold back his moans. "T-This is pleasure" I said. I started to lightly jerk his large member. He moaned in pleasure.

After a while I grabbed his member and licked the top. "M-Maka" Crona said his face as red as a tomato. I grinned at his cuteness. I put his dick in my mouth and moved my head up and down grazing his tip with my teeth. "Maka" Crona moaned as he released his seed in my mouth. I swallowed it tasting the bitterness of his cum.

I got up from the position I was in and started to walk to the door seeing that it didn't work. I felt a hand grab mine then I felt myself being shoved against the wall. I yelped in pain as I was thrown to the wall. I opened my eyes and saw that Crona had me pinned to the wall. "C-Crona" I said with a shaky breath. "Don't tell me you are leaving just yet, I want to thank you for helping me with my problem" Crona said with lust in his eyes. I gulped and saw Crona smirk. I could feel his dick against my crotch. He pulled both of my hands over my head forcefully. He used his other hand to pull my chin up. He pressed his lips against mine and asked me for entrance. I opened my lips and kissed him back. I felt him grin from the kiss. He pulled away and shoved me onto the bed. He jumped onto me and held me in place. His hands were cold and dry, making me shiver against his touch. He reached his head under my shirt and pulled it up. He took off my red and black skirt and grinned at me.

 **Crona Pov**

Maka was wearing a black bra and matching panties. I didn't feel like myself, I felt happy but still not myself. The look of her perfect body turned me on even more. I reached down for her bra and unclipped the back with one swift move. I twirled the bra on my finger while looking at her beautiful body. She covered herself up and blushed even more. I threw the bra across the room and I pulled her hands away and kissed her again. I pulled back and kissed her neck looking for a certain place on her neck doing this on instinct. I grinned once I heard her moan when I got to just below her jawline.

I reached my hand under her panties and flicked her womanhood, still kissing her. She moaned, and I slipped her panties off and stuck one finger into her. She moaned louder. "Crona" She moaned. I stuck two fingers into her and open and closed my fingers in a scissor like fashion. She moaned louder and I could feel her insides tightening up. I pulled out just at the last second and heard her protest against her teasing her.

 **Normal Pov**

"Crona" She whinned. "Yes" Crona said slyly. "P-Please" Maka said. "Please what" I said cuddling her. "Please fuck me" She said loudly. "As you wish love" Crona said as he positioned himself to enter her. He thrust himself in her and wiped her tears away. "It hurts" Maka said. Crona slightly panicked at seeing her tears. "W-What do I do" Crona said panicking. Maka put a hand on his head and turned her hips. Crona thrust in and out picking up the pace every thrust until he was going in a inhuman speed.

"C-Crona… I'm..going to-" Maka released but Crona kept on thrusting. Crona grunted and finally released into Maka.

Crona collapsed onto Maka panting and smiling. "I love you, Maka" Crona said. "I love you too" Maka said.

 _(Time Skip)_

Maka walked back to class, blushing. She bumped into Black Star. "H-Hi Black Star" Maka said. "Hello" Black Star said. Maka heard Crona running from behind her. "Maka" He said out of breath. "Yes" Maka said. "I forgot to say sorry for making you bleed and thank you for helping me with my boner" Crona said. Black Star's face reddened. I covered Crona's mouth "Don't go saying that" Crona whispered in his ear. "Hey everyone Crona and Maka lost their virginity to each other" Black Star shouted.

Lets just say Black Star was in the emergency room for a looooong time.


End file.
